Commanders
A Commander is a powerful individual of the society. They are capable of coordinating massive fleets of ships into battle, as well as being charismatic enough to get even the most stubborn citizens to begin contributing to the colony. Each player starts the game with one Elite Commander of their choice. Additional Commanders can be recruited from the Base Control building or earned by completing specific quests. Starting Commanders Each Faction has two Elite Commanders to choose from, one male and one female. UEO #Hector #*A cold uncaring man who leads the charge into the new systems. He is highly calculating and hold the UEO's ideals most highly. #*Attributes -- Charisma85 Tactics95 Efficiency65 Financier80 Ingenuity75 #Caroline #*A pretty but deeply evil woman who enjoys carrying out the often harsh orders required to enact the UEO's rule. #*Attributes -- Charisma75 Tactics90 Efficiency75 Financier90 Ingenuity65 Altairian #Adrian #*A man who was previously UEO's top fleet commander. He is a highly honourable idealist and a great leader. His people love to follow him and believe he will lead them to a bright future. #*Attributes -- Charisma90 Tactics65 Efficiency80 Financier70 Ingenuity95 #Veronica #*A pretty member of the team who developed the first faster-than-light space ship. She is highly intelligent but quite willing to break the rules if it will help her cause. #*Attributes -- Charisma80 Tactics70 Efficiency65 Financier90 Ingenuity95 Seeker #Raymond #*A rough man who has taken it upon himself to protect his leader. He has a dark past and can be seen as evil but he has a strong sense of honour and commitment. #*Attributes #**Charisma 85 #**Tactics 80 #**Efficency 75 #**Financier 70 #**Ingenuity 90 #Alice *A pretty lady who knew the Altairian leader when they were both young. During her space journey she became the Seekers' dominant leader. She is courageous and will try to see her people better off. *Attributes **Charisma 95 **Tactics 80 **Efficiency 90 **Financier 60 **Ingenuity 75 Commander Levels Every Commander starts out at Level 1 with 0 in every stat. Next to each of their stats is the projected growth rate for that stat. The higher the growth rate, the higher the chance that the stat will increase when the Commander levels up. Commander Tiers There are three tiers that classify a commander. *Normal(White) Commanders are the lowest tier. They generally have growth rates of 0.5 to 3.5 stars *Rare(Blue) Commanders are the second best tier. They generally have growth rates of 2.5 to 4 stars. They appear occasionally in the Base Control. *Elite(Purple) Commanders are the best you can find. They generally have growth rates of 4 to 5 stars. There has been some rare reports of Elite commanders appearing. Ways of getting commander is either random appear at lvl 10 Base Control or refresh. Earning Experience Commanders earn experience by defeating enemy ships or when an experience ball is used on them. Once the Commander has earned enough experience, a green up arrow will appear next to their name. Players have to manually upgrade the Commander by selecting them and pressing the upgrade button. Rejuvenating a Commander Players are able to use Longevity Tokens to try and upgrade the specified commander into a higher scope commander with improved growth rates. The new commander may not have the same battle formations due to the fact that their growth rates have changed. The chances of successfully rejuvenating a commander increase with the level of the commander. If in event that rejuvenation fails, the token is still consumed but the commander remains unchanged. Commander Roles Governor Meeting the Level Requirement : Every Colony requires a Governor to maintain order. The colony can still generate resources and build ships without the presence of a Govenor. However, the progress of the colony will be very limited. : Colony Bonuses : Each building has a minimum level required in order to start the building process. If the current colony leader is of insufficient level, the building cannot be constructed/upgraded. : : Each of the Governor's stats gives a colony certain benefits. Only the Commander who is currently appointed Governor will influence the colony, regardless of whether a stronger Commander is present. Charisma *Increases the maximum number of actions in a colony by 1 per 10 Charisma *In combat each point of charisma adds to the total fleet they can command. Efficiency *Increases production of resource generating buildings by 1% *Increases fleet fuel efficiency by 0.5% Ingenuity *Increases production of Industrial Buildings by 1% *Increases Ship Construction speed by 1% Tactics *Increases defensive fleet damage bonus by 1% *Increases attacking fleet damage bonus by 1% Financier *Increases research speed of current research facility by 1% *Increases trade income by 1% Fleet Commander : Every fleet of ships requires a commander to guide them into battle. Ships that are without a Commander are useless as they will fly about aimlessly in battle without a formation to adhere to. : In order to assign ships to a Commander, press the "settings" button next to the desired Commander. To change the assigned ships, press the ship's icon. The maximum number of ships that can be assigned is based on a commander's fleet command limit, which is increased by Charisma. Ships may only be assigned or changed while the Commander is in Idle status and if there are sufficient ships in the colony. : Multiple Commanders can be assigned to the same fleet. When setting up a fleet, the first Commander you select is considered the Fleet Commander. The level total of all subsequent Commanders must not exceed the level of the Fleet Commander. : Fleet Commanders may fulfill three roles. Offense, Defense and Trade. Offense : Commanders may be sent out to attack targets, be it resource nodes or the colonies of other players. Upon reaching their target, the Commander will engage any available enemy fleets at the target location. The battle continues until one of the fleets is either completely destroyed or retreats from battle. : Multiple attacks may also be sent to the same target. In the event that a fleet reaches the target while another fleet is engaged in battle at the same location, the fleet will first seek to engage any other defending fleets at the location. If all fleets are engaged in battle, your fleet will be added to the queue and engage the next available enemy fleet. In the event that an attacking fleet engages an allied garrisoned fleet, the attacking fleet will automatically garrison at the target location. Defense : Captured nodes and Allied Colonies will have the option to garrison. Garrisoned Commanders stay at the target location and engage any hostile enemy fleets. Fleets will remain garrisoned at a location until defeated, recalled by the player or the origin colony runs out of fuel. If a defending player is online at the time of the attack, they may choose to manually control the battle. If not, the defending fleet is controlled by AI. : Within an Alliance, alliance members are able to assist each other by sending friendly garrisons to their ally's colonies and nodes. Allied nodes and colonies are distinguished by a unique blue shield on the map. However, these locations do not appear on the minimap. : Fleets can garrison at captured nodes, your own colonies or enemy colonies(after a successful Assault). While most fleet usually consume fuel, fleets garrisoned at thier own colony do not consume fuel. This means that defending Colony A from Colony A will not consume fuel but defending Colony A from Colony B will consume fuel. : Trade : Commanders garrisoned at a captured resource node will have the option to establish a trade route either using their own fleet, part of the garrisoned fleet or a fleet from another colony. Commanders will also defend the target location while trading.